Gerald Tarrant/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Coyote Starrk (by Codgod13) THE BATTLE: Tarrant is walking around Hueco Mundo, looking around and slaying any hollows that stand in his path. Starrk has been dispatched to take him down. Starrk steps in front him with his katana in hand. Tarrant says, "You look more human than the others," and fires his Ernan gun. The shot scrapes Starrk's shoulder, and the espada quickly moves in for the kill. Tarrant, however, manages to block the blow, almost freezing the katana out of Starrk's hand. Starrk backs up quickly, and attacks again. Tarrant tries to freeze the sword away, but Starrk's speed never lets him do it long enough. He snarls, and unleashes a storm of coldfire. Starrk uses Sonido to escape, and says, "Oh well, you pushed me to it." "Kick about... LOS LOBOS!" Starrk's katana transforms into a pair of pistols. Tarrant fires his ernan gun five more times, but Starrk moves to a different spot every time he sees Tarrant's finger tense on the trigger. Out of ammo, Tarrant drops his gun and bull rushes Starrk, but is immediately forced back by a barrage of Ceros coming from Starrk's weapons. One smashes into his side, and he is blown backward, losing his sword. Starrk appears in his vision and points one of his weapons directly at Tarrant's eye, and says, "Your a pain." Tarrant snarls, "I think not," and kicks Starrk in the chest. The Espada staggers backward, giving Tarrant time to retrieve his sword. The battle resumes with ferocity. Tarrant finds he can freeze the ceros before they hit him, but still can't get close. Coyote is being forced back as to not be slashed. Finally, Tarrant breaks through Starrk's onslaught and gets in close. The arrancar still manages to avoid being cut down, but is slashed across the leg. He feels the coldfire seeping through him, and is distacted as Tarrant manages to freeze the espada in a block of ice. Tarrant grins, "Your mine," and rushes in. Raising his sword, he prepares the final blow. Starrk has been feinting capture. He blasts through the ice with a cero that sends Tarrant flying. Coyote releases further, one of his pistols turning back into his katana, the other turning into a vicious pack of pack explosive wolves. Tarrant lets out a yell, and a storm of coldifre starts freezing the wolves. Starrk sonido's in front of Tarrant and slashes him, but the hunter manages to freeze stark before he can be hit. Learning from his mistakes, he quickly steps behind Starrk, out of the direction of the espada's deadly cero's. The injured neocount raises his blade, and is suddenly bitten from behind. He turns, and is blown skyward. The ice shatters, and Starrk slowly walks to Tarrant, who is now missing his left leg. "This whole thing is a pain," Starrk says, "If Aizen didn't make me kill you... screw it. Go die yourself." "Which is why I'm here." says another. "Good," Starrk says, "Grimmjow, do your thing. I'm gonna go take a nap." "With pleasure," Grimmjow says. He charges up a gran ray cero, and grabs Tarrant's head. The last thing the neocount sees is his own head being absorbed in blue energy. Then Grimmjow fires, and Tarrant's head is destroyed. WINNER: Coyote Stark. Expert's Opinion None written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alex Mercer (by Omnicube1) Gerald Tarrant finds himself in Manhattan Island puzzled with the strange setting. He is unacquainted with the current time and discovers he is being gazed at by confused people. It's not everyday you see a long-haired fellow brandishing a sword at night. The night-strollers soon fix their attention on something even more strange; a pouncing, hooded character who is jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "It's him, he's infected!" shouts a woman as she points at the jumping shadowy man. Everyone around Tarrant runs and screams in horror. He gets shoved, but he gets back up and rubs dirt off his shoulder. He grabs his Coldfire-infused sword and concentrates the Coldfire on the pouncing man. "What the-" exclaims Alex. In mid-air he begins to feel paralyzed and falls to the ground. A large crater is formed where he fell. He rises up, unharmed but extremely ticked off. Gerald swings his sword around and places himself in a swordsman's like stance. Mercer raises an eyebrow and one arm transforms into a large claw and the other a terrifying blade. Alex charges at Tarrant and slashes with his claw and stabs with his blade, both attacks miss. Tarrant kicks the mutant scientist back and slashes several times, but also misses. Alex the performs a back-slash with his claws and tears through Gerald's flesh. "AAAGHH!" grunts Tarrant as he grasps his wound. He stumbles away and swivels around with an Ernan gun in hand. He fires several rounds which make their mark. He then rushes off to heal. Alex was struck several times by bullets. Severely wounded and takes too the skies to consume an unknowing victim. POW! POW! Tarrant fires his gun in the air to terrify a new batch of civilians who were unaware of the skirmish between Gerald and Alex. The crowd runs away and finds cover, but their fear is all that Tarrant needs. He becomes stronger and his torn flesh becomes one. "Freeze, muthaf***!" shouts a Blackwatch lieutenant with several of his subordinates behind him armed with M4A1 carbines. Tarrant raises his hands in the air. Suddenly, a dark mist gathers around the Blackwatch soldiers and they soon become confused and dazed. They lose their attention on Tarrant who draws his Ernan gun and places one bullet at a time in each of the heads of the Blackwatch soldiers. He then aims his gun on the lieutenant. As he fires his gun, the lieutenant jumps in the air and morphs into Alex Mercer. In mid-air, Mercer launches his whip fist and deflects the gun out of Gerald's hand. He lands, but Tarrant unleashes a blast of Coldfire at Alex, freezing him temporarily. "Oh you cheap bastard, fight me fairly!" demands Mercer as he struggles to unleash himself from the strange spell. Tarrant steps closer to Mercer, draws his sword, and places the blade at his victim's neck. "Says the one who uses the flesh of another to TRICK ME!" taunts Tarrant. "I will finish you." "Probably not," exclaims Mercer. Just as the spell wore off, he unleashes his Tendril Barrage Devastator. "What the-" yells Gerald as he is pulled into Mercer's body. "NOOO!" Mercer gets to his feet and hears the whirring of attack choppers up ahead and the grumbling wheels of Blackwatch tanks approaching. "Here we go again," whispers Mercer to himself as he morphs into Gerald Tarrant. Expert's Opinion None written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) (by Leolab) Gerald Tarrant is walking up a long, red-carpeted staircase. He hears an organ start playing, one which had stopped briefly. He reaches a door and, striding past the bloody corpse of someone in a green tunic, enters. Ganondorf stops playing, and looks at Tarrant. He then pulls out a large broadsword, while Tarrant unsheathes his own blade, the Coldfire infused in it freezing the room and casting a shadow with its unlight. They move, swords clashing. They duel, Tarrant’s sword being battered back by Ganondorf’s larger one. Tarrant Works Coldfire at Ganondorf’s blade, causing the Gerudo to drop his sword because his hands nearly froze. He then takes out two large swords, narrowly blocking Tarrant’s strike to the chest. They start dueling, until Ganondorf tires of the fight. He starts floating, firing balls of energy at Tarrant. Tarrant sheaths his sword, dodging the blasts. He pulls out his pistol, and levels it at Ganondorf, confident that he will kill his foe. Ganondorf, however, doubts the contraption will work, and the fae in the weapon cause a misfire due to his doubts. Tarrant puts his weapon away, silently cursing the nature of the fae as he prepares a Working. He transforms into a large, black bird, and uses his newfound powers of flight to close in with Ganondorf. His talons grip Ganondorf’s face, and he Works Coldfire into his foe’s veins. Freezing from the inside, Ganondorf collapses on thre ground. Tarrant returns to his natural form and exits the tower, only for it to collapse behind him. Turning around, he sees his foe getting up, and Ganondorf holds his hand up, fist clenched in defiance. A golden triangle appears on Ganondorf’s fist, and Ganondorf starts transforming into Ganon. Tarrant, clearly worried, draws his sword and prepares to fight. Ganon brings two massive swords, the blades the size of Tarrant’s body, down in a vicious overhand strike. Tarrant ducks, rolls, and parries to try and stop the ferocious onslaught bearing down on him. He tires, just as he realizes that Ganondorf lost most of his intelligence after the transformation, Ganon was little more than a mindless monster. Tarrant stabs his sword into the ground, and manipulates the Coldfire stored within to create a barrier around Ganon. Ganon, kept at bay, can only watch in terror as Tarrant takes his gun out. Free of impeding doubt, he fires, the bullet slamming through Ganon’s eye, killing the King of Evil. Tarrant turns and leaves, transforming into the majestic black bird he favors so much. Expert's Opinion Even though Ganondorf's equipment outclassed most of what Tarrant had, Tarrant's Coldfire ultimately proved to be superior to everything else Ganondorf had. Helping was the fact that the unreliability of his gun is overcome by having your opponent distracted or a mindless beast. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage